


Fox

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [26]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A haiku about a fox.





	Fox

Cold break of the day  
why an arctic, bright fox chased  
enjoying the king 


End file.
